Harry Potter and the Proposal
by emo-barbie701
Summary: Harry Potter has faced countless attacks and even defeated Lord Voldemort but his scariest adventure is yet to come...proposing! And first asking for his best friend's blessing, and Mr. Weasley's permission. Tensions rise as fiances Harry and Ginny try to enjoy each other while still trying to respect Ron's dislike of their PDA.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. I'll write more if you guys like. This is just a little sample of what I have planned. If you like it let me know, and I'll finish tomorrow. **

**JKR owns all!**

It was Friday, June 17 and for most, wizards and muggles alike, there was nothing special about this hot and hazy afternoon. For one wizarding house however, this summer's eve would change their lives.

It had been another boring summer's day for the trio who were so used to being in constant action. Though they had found jobs in various wizarding shops in Diagon Alley, it still didn't compare to being at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to King's Cross to fetch Ginny. Anyone coming, I'm leaving now." Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the cozy walls of the burrow and managed to reach Ron's attic room quiet clearly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other hoping one of the others would suggest they accept the offer so as to escape the confines of the burrow.

"I know we had work today but blimey if I spend another minute listening to the ghoul's pathetic moans I think I'll cut off my ear."

"Not funny Ron." George said after he unexpectedly apparated into Ron's already cramped room. "You should appreciate your ears Ron. I never did and look where that got me!"

"Oh shove off George. I'm going with Mum, you two joining me?

"You two go on," said Harry "I'll stay behind if you don't mind."

"You sure Harry? I can stay with you if you'd -"

" No! I -uh you go Hermione. Go with Ron, I just need to have a quick word with him before you go."

Harry's determined eyes met Ron's questioning ones. They held each other's gaze for a moment before George spoke.

"Er- Hermione best leave these two to their uh- gossip."

"But Harry's just said he needs a word before we leave."

"With Ron." Said Harry curtly.

" Face it Hermione," began George, "we're not wanted here." And before she could object George grabbed Hermione's arm and disapparated to meet Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Ron stared curiously at where Hermione and George had just vanished. After he could stand the silence no more, he addressed Harry.

"Well if you won't address the hipogriff in the room-" Ron began but Harry was not one to small-talk his way through a conversation

"I'm going to marry Ginny."

"Excuse me!"

"I am going to ask your sister, Ginny, to marry me. Tonight."

"And a thick git like you wouldn't think to ask your best friend first!"

"Ron, I don't need your permission. I will ask her to marry me, tonight, at dinner. She's coming home to her own engagement party. Please Ron, I don't need your permission, but I'd like your blessing."

Ron collapsed onto his bed and absently shook his head at Harry. "Bloody hell mate, don't you think it's too soon? I mean Merlin knows I want to marry Hermione, but I'm not asking her now!"

"But why not Ron? This year I've done nothing but go to Quality Quiditch Supplies, sold a few broom maintenance kits, come home, sleep and repeat the same routine. I want to start living my life, my life with Ginny."

"Blimey Harry, I don't know what to say." Ron rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, do I have your blessing? You're my best friend and it wouldn't seem proper-"

"Of course you have my blessing Harry! You think I want my little sister running around with some prick? Your much better for her than some old git, not to mention she'd as good as kill me she found out I said no."

"So that's a yes? I have your blessing?"

"You have my blessing mate." The two friends clapped each other on the back. "Hey, we'll actually be brothers now!" Harry said as the thought crossed his mind for the first time.

"Great! Just what I need another brother!" The two laughed as they clamored down the stairs to meet Hermione and George in the kitchen.

"You gunna tell 'er?" Ron asked jerking his head to Hermione.

"Nah," Said Harry. "just you and your dad. Everyone else will find out eventually."

"I'm leaving now and I mean it this time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she walked from the living room and into the cluttered kitchen.

"Oi! Mum, we're right here." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I'm leaving. Are you coming Ronald? Hermione? Oh and Harry of course Ginny can't wait to see _you_." Mrs. Weasley shepherded them out to the back porch.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to help Arthur set out some tables by the garden. You know Kingsly, Percy, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, maybe even Andromeda and Teddy are coming for dinner?"

"Yes, I invited them for Ginny's final welcome home diner. Well all right then, let's go you two." And with that Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione disapparated for King's Cross leaving George and Harry in the kitchen.

"Well mate, set an extra seat for Angelina, I'm off to get her." And George too dissaparated, leaving Harry alone in the Burrow with Mr. Weasley.

**Like I said just a taste of my plan. PLEASE read and review. Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading :D Please leave me a review if you like it and especially if you don't. Constructive criticism is so helpful.**

**JKR owns all**

Harry entered into the living room of the Burrow where he found fuddling with the dials on a muggle radio. This was Harry's chance, he couldn't back down now. was practically family, but that didn't ease Harry's nerves.

Harry cleared his throat and sat adjacent to Mr. Weasley on the sofa. "Oh Harry, yes well you would know how to work this, wouldn't you? Seems a bit different then a wizard radio no?"

"Yes." Harry said awkwardly. "Erm yes well Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Harry looked at anything in the cluttered living room except directly at Mr. Weasley.

"Yes ma-boy, ask away."

Harry had only one shot and so he squared his shoulders and looked Mr. Weasley directly in the eyes. "Well as you know, Ginny and I have been well uh seeing each other for some time and um well, I love her. And I was wondering if, well er I was going to ask her if-" Harry took a deep calming breath, " Mr. Weasley, I'm trying to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Well there was nothing he could do now, it had not gone as smoothly as he'd hoped but, at least the words came out of his mouth and were semi-comprehendible.

Mr. Weasley seemed as if he'd just had his memory erased because he simply stared blankly into Harry's anxious green eyes. "Erm, Mr. Weasley? Are you uh okay?" It seemed to Harry as if an eternity passed before Mr. Weasley finally spoke, though it was only a moment or two.

"Harry, you know I already consider you a son and I would trust my daughter with no one but you. It would be an honor to have you as my son-in-law." With that Mr. Weasley stood up, followed by Harry, and the two men shook hands and embraced. "Welcome to the family son."

"Thank you so much Mr. Weasley. I plan on proposing tonight." Harry pulled a small midnight-blue velvet box from the pouch in which he still wore around his neck. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with an intricate design around the band that included many hidden diamonds in addition to the main diamond. "Do you think she'll like it Arthur?"

"She'll love it Harry. There's something I must give you however. Something Dumbledore gave to me when he first noticed your interest in my daughter. I believe he suspected that this day would come, though I wish you had asked me sooner because now there isn't much time. Just give me a moment Harry, I have it upstairs." Mr. Weasley apparated to save time. He knew it wouldn't be long before Ginny arrived and it was very important that Mr. Weasley gave Harry what Dumbledore entrusted to him.

Harry hardly had time to wonder what Mr. Weasley was talking about when Mr. Weasley had already apparated back into the living room holding a tattered looking indigo pouch. Before Harry could inquire about the dusty pouch or its contents, Mr. Weasley pulled out a small object and handed it to Harry.

It was a ring, but not like any ring Harry had ever seen before. It seemed to be made entirely of glass and yet it so resembled an actual living lily. A green vine formed the band and, in the place of a stone, was a miniature stargazer lily. The ring was the most beautiful and delicate thing Harry had ever seen. He examined it from every angle to make sure it indeed was made of glass, and not a petrified flower. After a few moments, Harry addressed Mr. Weasley.

"Why did Dumbledore give this to you?"

"He gave it to me in the hopes that one day you would give it to a deserving young lady. It was your mother's Harry. Dumbledore was exceptional at the art of transfiguration and when your father told him he planned to propose to Lily, he asked Dumbledore to make her engagement ring. I'm not saying you have to give it to Ginny, or to anyone for that matter, but I think, and Dumbledore thought, you should have the option."

Harry digested this new information for a moment before saying, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, thank you for everything. I think we best start setting up tables outside, after all, it is your daughter's engagement party."

And with that the two men went outside to the back garden and magiced the tables from Fleur and Bill's wedding out of the shed. Harry knew Ginny would be back soon, and yet he hadn't figured out how he was going to give her both pieces of jewelry.

Harry was preparing an extra place setting for Angelina when he thought of George and a plan flew through his mind quicker then Krum after a Snitch. Harry didn't think twice before putting his idea into action. He pulled out his wand, conjured a Patronus and sent this message to George: "Bring me home a Pygmy Puff _please_. It's urgent. Don't question it, just bring me a purple Pygmy Puff, I'll pay you twice over when you get home. This is between you and me, tell no one. Thanks mate."

There were only a few things he needed to do before the night was perfect. As usual, Harry was relying on Hermione's brilliance and talent with magic. He could only hope that she would do as he asked without question. He needed her to turn his mother's ring into a necklace yet he didn't want to tell her why. He knew she would trust him blindly but still felt cruel for relying on her faith in him.

It was only a matter of time before everyone was due to arrive home and so Harry nervously paced the living room. Mr. Weasley kept a distant eye but never interrupted Harry's thoughts. Finally the back door creaked open and Ron's voice wafted in complaining that he shouldn't be carrying Ginny's trunk when he hand a wand resting dormant in his pocket.

Harry nearly sprinted to the door at the sound of her voice. "Is Harry here?" She asked to no one in particular and yet Ron felt the need to answer.

"Bloody hell no need to say hello to Dad right? It's not like he's important or anything right?"

Yea Ron because if Mum and Hermione were standing in a room and you hadn't seen either for months, you'd be sure to go to Mum first." With a satisfied look, she began searching for her Dad, to spite Ron of course.

"Don't wander too far supper will be ready in an hour." announced to the house before entering the kitchen.

While Ginny was with her father Harry seized the opportunity to find Hermione, and ask her for her help. Harry didn't want Ginny to find him before he'd finished speaking with Hermione, but where was she? He checked every room until he reached Ron's whose door he opened, without knocking, only to find Ron pinning Hermione to the bed. His hand were tangled in her disarray of brown curls and hers held tightly to red locks. Their lips moved quickly and fiercely, they were ravenous beasts devouring a succulent corpse and yet they consumed lust, not flesh.

Harry stood a moment not to ogle, but in the hopes that they would notice him and surface for air. But instead they stayed submerged in their ocean of passion. Harry backed out of the room some-what ashamed for seeing what he saw. And yet at that moment he realized their trio, their best friend trio, was actually a couple plus one. And he was that awkward plus one, and he would always be. Of course he had Ginny, and he loved her endlessly, but it had always been him Ron and Hermione and he had a feeling that in the case of mischief and adventure, it would _always_ be him Ron and Hermione.

Whilst lost in thought, Harry hadn't realized how loudly he'd closed the door and before he knew it Hermione was chasing him down the stairs. "Harry," she said somewhat breathlessly as she attempted to smooth her mane, "I'm sorry Harry. What's wrong? You look anxious. Is it your scar? I thought it hadn't hurt since the war last year, why is it hurting now?" But before she could jump to any more conclusions, Harry interrupted her.

"I need you to do something for me, and I need you to do it and tell no one and-" just as Harry was going to ask something very difficult of Hermione, she followed her nature and asked a question.

"But what is it? What's wro-" but Harry's Seeker reflexes were barely quicker than Hermione's need for knowledge. He placed a single finger over Hermione's mouth to silence her.

"I know it's hard for you Hermione but please don't ask me any questions. You'll understand later, I promise. Now," Harry removed his hand from Hermione's now silenced lips and reached inside his moleskin pouch where he found the ancient purple one from which he pulled his mother's ring. "can you turn this ring into a necklace?" He placed the delicate flower in his best friend's gentle hands and realized he'd never fully appreciated not only her genius, but her kind heart and bravery.

"Well, couldn't you simply put it on a chain?" Harry had considered that and also had expected the quick and easy answer.

"It would ruin the affect don't you think? It would lose it's delicacy, don't you think?'

"Well, yes I suppose so. So, to be clear, you want me to make it into a necklace but have the chain be a vine just as the band is a vine?" Hermione continued to examine the intricate detail and advanced magic that had obviously gone into creating the ring.

"Can you?" he asked hopefully. She didn't answer him right away, this made him nervous. His whole plan relied on Hermione's help. What if the magic was too advanced? What if he had overestimated the talent and skill of his best friend? "Because if you can't," he added after a few more silent moments, "it's fine."

Hermione said nothing but instead took Harry's hand and put it out in front of her for a makeshift table. She placed the ring in his hand and took out her wand which she tapped gently against the glass flower. (If it was indeed glass, she nor Harry were quite sure.) Hermione waved her wand in precise yet elaborate patterns while muttering incantations Harry could not hear though he had a feeling he wouldn't recognize them even if her whispers were audible.

Minutes passed and still nothing. Several times the ring burned hot in Harry's palm and immediately turned icy seconds after. Harry closed his eyes hoping that Ron wouldn't come looking for Hermione and that Hermione would either pull through or give up. The uncertainty of his plan made Harry very nervous. He wanted nothing short of perfection for Ginny.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione closed Harry's fingers gently around the lily ring. She had failed, he had expected too much. Harry opened his eyes. "Thank you for trying Hermione, I know this must be the result of extremely advanced magic."

"But Harry-"

"No really Hermione it's fine."

"But Harry I've-"

"I know you've tried your best. Thank you."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of pink at her sudden outburst "I've done it. I'm not sure how but, I've done it. Is it ok?"

Harry admired Hermione's handy work. The same way the vine had formed the band of the ring, it formed the chain of the necklace. "Is it okay? It's more than okay Hermione, it's brilliant. _You're_ brilliant. I could never thank you enough. And I promise you this will all make sense soon." With that he hugged his best friend and pecked her innocently on the cheek before descending the stairs to welcome home Ginny, leaving Hermione baffled on the landing.

**Thanks again for your reviews I promise to post again soon if you guys like it. Here is a link for Ginny's engagement ring except in the story all the stones are diamonds not black. What do ya think? Let me know ****J**

**3 embarbie701**

/tag/diamond-art-deco-ring


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so just another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. Thanks ****J**

Harry continued down the staircase until he came to a sudden halt on the second floor landing. He'd seen what he'd thought was a lick of golden flames when he realized it was simply Ginny's hair caught in the twilight sun. "Ginny…" he breathed her name without realizing, but she heard his accidental sigh and turned around faster than a Firebolt.

"Harry." she breathed his name in reply as she began walking toward him. To Harry, it seemed like ages passed before she reached him and yet he wished she could have walked slower so he could've admired her beauty for just a moment longer. But before he could fully appreciate the determination in her stride, the mischief in her smile, and the longing in her eyes, she stood before him. "Hi Harry," she purred. Harry was anything but used to the seductive tone in her voice. Perhaps it had always been there and he'd simply never realized it?

Ginny put her pale hands on Harry's shoulders and repositioned him so she was now standing a stair above him. They looked into each other's eyes. Green to brown. Ginny, from a step above, was the same height as Harry and just as he realized that, he also became aware that her hands had never left his shoulders. "Welcome home." Harry whispered as he placed his hands around Ginny's slender waist, pulling her close to him. Harry cautiously pressed his lips to Ginny's. It had been so long since they'd stolen moments of the day for just each other.

Ginny's slender lips slowly left Harry's and migrated toward his neck which she began kissing enthusiastically. Furthermore, her hands had left Harry's shoulders and instead her arms draped carelessly around his neck.

Harry's insatiable lust drove his lips to find hers once again. Ginny's passion however, didn't cease but instead, if possible, increased. In her avarice for aphrodisia Ginny lost her footing on the rickety staircase and toppled onto Harry who in turn cascaded down the flight of stairs.

Startled by the sudden disruption, everyone in the Burrow rushed to the scene to find Ginny sprawled at the bottom of the stairs cushioned by Harry's limp body.

"Merlin's beard what's going on!" Mrs. Weasley ran to the commotion sporting an apron with fresh slops and holding in one hand her wand and in the other a wooden spoon. "Ginny! Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley thrust her utensils into George's hands and helped her daughter up and yet was careful to not further harm Harry.

Hermione and Ron were on the stairs looking down at the scene and as soon as Ginny had been pried from Harry, Hermione rushed down the stairs two at a time to help him. She knelt beside him and gently stroked his head when she realized it was bleeding. Her startled face caused Ginny to wriggle out of her mother's concerned arms and join Hermione in examining Harry's wounds. "Oh Harry," Ginny began as a small tear escaped her light brown eye and cascaded down her porcelain face, "I'm so sorry. Look what I've done! I'm so sorry." Ginny began sobbing as Harry began to sit up disregarding Hermione's protests.

"Ginny, don't be silly, it was an accident. I'll be good as new in no time. Won't I Hermione? I'm sure you or Mrs. Weasley," Harry looked at Ginny's mom for reassurance that he was indeed correct, "are more than capable of patching me up."

"Oh of course dear! I can mend that quite easily. Well after raising Fred and George, I can mend just about any minor injury." Mrs. Weasley's heart ached at the sound of her late son's name. Oh how she dearly missed pretending to confuse the identities of her twins. Of course she'd always known whom was whom, but she loved teasing them as much as they loved pulling pranks and nearly causing Mrs. Weasley to have a heart attack on a regular basis.

Mrs. Weasley bustled to the kitchen to fetch the proper things to ameliorate Harry's wound and in the mean time Ron helped Harry up to his room. "Thanks mate." Harry said after Ron cleared off Harry's bunk so he could lay down. Harry felt that the injury was minor and thought there was no need to fuss over it, though everyone else seemed to disagree.

"It really is a bit nasty mate. Just let Mum clean it up." This didn't help Ginny's sobbing. She sat on the floor next to Ron's wardrobe with Hermione who was attempting to console her.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped "You're not helping."

"Ginny," she unwillingly looked up at Harry as Hermione benevolently fondled her hand. "honestly, you've seen me bloody worse than this. Several times. It's not that bad. Honest."

Ron snickered and when no one laughed along he explained "Bloody worse, get it? 'Cus he's bleeding?"

Ginny sobbed aloud and once again drooped her head so she somewhat resembled a sad puppy. "Ronald! You are _not _helping one bit. Why don't you make yourself useful and help your Mum in the kitchen."

"I can't cook! Hermione you honestly think I'm going to be much help to my Mum cooking beef stew?"

"She's brewing a potion Ronald." Hermione was annoyed that she had to enlighten Ron even further. "For Harry! She's brewing a potion for Harry! Bloody hell Ron you are _not_ helping the state your sister's in."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione as if they were just noticing she had an extra head. None of them had ever heard her use such language and Ron was especially shocked that she was being so harsh with him.

"Oh." Ron said blushing. "Right then. I'll just uh go help Mum then."

"Your brother never ceases to amaze me." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand to get her attention. It worked, Once again Ginny begrudgingly raised her head. Hermione whispered, "You shouldn't be upset. It's nothing Ginny, he's been a thousand times worse before. He's more than used to a little blood. Please stop crying Ginny." Hermione smiled encouragingly at her which helped a little.

"But 'Mione, look what I've done. When's the last time you pushed Ron down a flight of stairs, fell on top of him, and caused him to bleed? Hmm? Never. Oh look at him! I'm sure he'll be covered in bruises and it's all my fault!"

Harry was unsure if the two girls had forgotten he was in the room or if they were just choosing to overlook the fact for the time being.

A few moments of silence passed when Ginny unexpectedly stood up and joined Harry on his bed. "Honestly, how bad does it hurt?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head sheepishly. "Honestly it hurts worse than anything I've ever experienced."

"Really!" And Ginny began crying again, coating her freckled face with fresh tears.

"Yes Ginny, seeing you cry is the most painful thing I've ever experienced." Ginny gave Harry a murderous glare, She didn't appreciate his twisting of her words. Hermione sighed from her seat on the floor.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing." She smiled in attempt to conceal her thoughts but that made Harry more curious. She gave in to Harry's questioning look. "Oh all right! I was simply thinking that for such a brave wizard you're a true romanticist." Hermione smiled and left the couple to mull over her thoughts.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Mkay well thanks for reading J**

**3 emobarbie701**


	4. Chapter 4

When Mrs. Weasley entered her youngest son's attic bedroom she found her daughter cradling the shaggy head of a boy who, though unrelated by blood, she considered her eighth child. "Uhem." Mrs. Weasley politely cleared her throat to announce her presence to the couple. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Oh he's asleep Mum." Ginny continued to stroke the disheveled black hair of the unconscious boy.

"What!"

"Why Mum! What's wrong with him sleeping? Won't it help him to heal?"

"But he might have a confussion!"

"A what!"

"A concussion." Corrected Hermione who followed appeared behind Mrs. Weasley. "It's quite common for muggles to get if they hit their head. If you sleep after getting a concussion, it may result in some dizziness or confusion. Though some doctors disagree."

"Does he have a concussion Hermione? Shall I wake him?" Ginny asked nervously.

"That might be best. Just to make sure." Hermione added the later in attempt to ease Ginny's worries. "I mean honestly, I only left the two of you 15 minutes ago so I'm sure it's not a concussion. And even if it is, it's nothing serious."

Ginny stiffly nodded and gently hit Harry's cheek in attempt to wake him. "Harry, Harry?" Harry began to stir and his eyes fluttered open, adjusted to the light, and noticed the people around him.

"Have I missed dinner!" Harry quickly sat up as thoughts of the lily necklace, the engagement ring, and a purple pygmy puff raced through his mind.

"No dear!" Mrs. Weasley began chuckling. She thought Harry was upset at the thought that he'd missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She began blushing at the thought. "Goodness no. Hermione was just explaining to us a muggle condition known as a concussion and I've come to check on you. I've made you a potion to stop an infection." Mrs. Weasley shook a small flask filled with a marvelous azure colored liquid. "And Ron's just finishing up one for the pain. He should be up in no time." Mrs. Weasley smiled like only a mother could. Her smile was warm, friendly, and reassuring. Harry couldn't help but smile back at the woman who had loved and cared for him better than his own family for the passed seven years.

Mrs. Weasley walked toward Harry as she shook the potion causing it to turn a light lilac. "Now this might sting just a bit dear. Shouldn't hurt too much though." Mrs. Weasley emptied the entire contents of the bottle onto Harry's head though none of his hair got wet. The potion fizzled on the wound but seemed to affect no other part of his head. It did sting some, but Harry had felt worse, much worse, and so he barely winced.

Just then there was a sharp rap on the door and Ron walked in also carrying a flask. The contents of this small jar however, could not be seen by the naked eye. "Is there even a potion in there Ron?" Hermione looked questioningly at the glass container clenched in her boyfriend's fist.

"Yes. I'm not as horrible at potions as you may think Hermione. It's supposed to be clear as crystal. Transparent." He gave Hermione a satisfied look. Ron had never been much good at potions but tried exceptionally hard while brewing this particular one. Firstly, and most obviously, it was for the wellness of his best friend. And secondly, he wanted to spite Hermione. She'd sent him to the kitchen because she was well aware of his lack of passion for potions.

Ron handed the clear flask to Harry who studied it for a moment before raising it to his lips and chugging it's entire contents in one gulp. It tasted vile and the negligible amount of Ginny's kisses he was savoring, had been smothered by the ghastly taste of the potion. "Don't spit it out mate!" Ron warned after seeing Harry's face. "I worked too bloody hard on it!"

"Ugh! Bloody hell, what _was _that? It tasted worse than polyjuice potion."

Before anyone could answer however, Mr. Weasley hollered from the kitchen, "Molly the stew is burning! What shall I do!" Mrs. Weasley wasted no time and apparated downstairs to save the would-be dinner.

Ginny resumed her previous pass-time of stroking the irresistible un-kept, jet-black hair of Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly. The were on the same wavelength; they were both feeling awkward as if they were intruding upon the couple, excited as they recalled their moment of bliss previous this afternoon, and again embarrassed for thinking of each other while witnessing another couple.

This however, didn't stop Ginny from pulling Harry back into her lap. She then leaned over and placed an innocent kiss gently on his lips- "Ugh!" she jerked her head up at the same time that Harry sat upright on the bed and turned to face her. "What kind of potion have you fed him! That's bloody horrible!"

Ron sniggered "Really," he keeled over with laughter, "I thought Harry was just that bad at kissing!"

"Oh grow up Ron." Hermione tried to defend Harry but she started smiling and laughing along with Ron. Ginny began laughing too. Harry realized how wonderful this moment was; his two best friends, and his girlfriend all laughing together.

After a few minutes of laughter Ginny spoke again, breaking the silence, "It really did taste horrible."

The silence had somehow gradually turned awkward. Perhaps it was because of the two couples, or perhaps it was because Ron and Harry were thinking of the dinner to come while Hermione was still trying to decipher Harry's words and find out what he was up to.

"It did."

"Oh by the way, I invited Neville to dinner which means Luna will be coming too. I really don't see why such a feast is necessary. I'm only coming home from school."

"Yes but you'll never come home from school again and you're Mum's baby. She's always wanted a daughter and now that she has you, you're to be spoiled."

"I really don't want a fuss. I hate attention on me."

"What are you going to do on you're wedding day Ginny? Hide? You have to get used to being in the spotlight!"

It was at that moment that it clicked for Hermione. All the pieces fit together, perfectly. She knew Harry was going to propose tonight and she also knew Ron was ruining everything.

"Ron it's not like she's getting married anytime soon. Honestly, she's only 17, about to be 18." Hermione winked at Harry. She knew, and he knew she knew. He was grateful for her covering of Ron's slip.

"Yes but even when I do get married," Ginny began fantasizing as she tilted her head slightly to the side and her gaze became distant. She pictured clearly everything in her mind's eye as if it was truly in front of her. "I just want something simple. In the backyard, like Bill's. I don't want such a dress as Fleur's. Something more, "She searched for the word that best described the dress that only she was seeing, "modest I suppose the word would be, but not exactly." Embarrassed at her fantasy, she cut off.

"It sounds beautiful Ginny." No one had noticed but Hermione too had began envisioning Ginny's dream wedding.

"What will you're dress be like 'Mione?" Harry and Ron stared at each other. They didn't understand why this was so fascinating to the girls. Their minds, as the minds of best friends often are, were thinking the same thing. The honeymoon.

"Oh." Hermione flushed so her face was the color of Ron's hair. "I don't know Ginny, I've never thought of it. I doubt I'll ever be married anyway."

"Bloody hell Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you! I. Love. You. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. You'll be married one day, don't you worry your pretty head about it."

It was Ron's turn to blush.

"Oh." Hermione and Ginny giggled at Ron's outburst. Harry felt sorry for his best friend, though he couldn't help but snigger. "Well in that case," Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "I love you too Ronald Billius Weasley."

The room roared with laughter once again. "Billius!" Shrieked Ginny as laughed so hard that she trembled but no sound came from her mouth.

"Breathe Ginny!" Harry sat up and shook Ginny to try and get her to breathe. "Oxygen Ginny! Breathe, come on, inhale, exhale." This only caused her to convulse harder.

"Billious!" Ginny sharply inhaled "Oh gosh I'm sorry Ronald, it's just too funny."

"Well," George said as he once again apparated into Ron's room. "Billious, Ginerva, and well Hermione. Supper's ready. As for you Mr. Harold Potter, I need to have a word with you before we eat."

Hermione was still on a high from laughing and so she didn't pay much mind to George's teasing.

"Wait." Harry said abruptly. He turned to stare at his soon to be fiance, " Ginny is short for Ginerva!"

"Well, yeah." Ginny said in a you've-been-snogging-me-for-the-past-three-years-and-you-didn't-know-my-full-name kind of tone. "I mean come _on_. I know _you're_ name's Harry and not really Harold. You _honestly _didn't know my name was Ginerva!"

"Er… no." Harry was more embarrassed than when he'd walked in on his two best friends sucking faces, if that was possible.

Ginny stormed out of the room, followed by Hermione who once again played the role of comforter. Ron simply shook his head, grinned, and clapped Harry on the back.

After George was sure everyone was out of earshot he turned to face Harry, "Here's you're pygmy puff mate. Oh and don't worry about Ginerva, she'll get over it." And George too left the room. Harry realized that when he left the room, he would be walking into his girlfriend's engagement party. He was more frightened than when he walked into the Forbidden Forest, and for the first time in a year, he regretted leaving the Resurrection Stone at Hogwarts. If only he could speak to his dad. If only James was there. If only Remus was there. If only Sirius was there. If only.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for you're reviews and please keep letting me know what you think!**

**3 emobarbie701**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do's and I Love You's**

Before leaving Ron's room, Harry gently placed the pygmy puff in the purple velvet bag with the lily necklace, which he then tucked safely into his pants' pocket. He descended down the stairs slowly, he was terrified. What had he gotten himself into? Wouldn't he have much preferred a small intimate dinner with just the Weasleys rather than the party he'd planned?

He didn't have time for his doubtful questions, he had a party to attend. And so he continued treading down the stairs that he'd walked on so many times before. Finally, he reached the tiny kitchen which lead to the backyard which was now had a long table running down the center. Harry recognized every face, some he'd seen recently, others he hadn't seen since Christmas.

He immediately noticed the gaping hole between Ron and Ginny. His seat was obvious. He smiled and shook hand with a few people before taking his place. "Hi Harry! I've missed you!" A sweet airy voice wafted towards Harry like a flowery perfume as tiny pale arms wrapped around him in a friendly hug.

He recognized the voice immediately, he didn't even have to turn around before saying, "Luna!" He got up to give her a proper hug. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well yes it has been a while, hasn't it?" Her innocently charming smile transposed into an ear-to-ear grin as her focused shifted from Harry to something behind him. He couldn't contain his curiosity. He turned to see a tall man sporting charcoal trousers, with a Prussian blue and heather grey sweater vest just visible beneath black robes. Somehow he reminded Harry of a tidier and less bedraggled Lupin.

Harry turned back to face Luna and gently grabbed her arm. "Go to him" When she responded with a confused look and a tilted head he continued, "Go talk to Neville Luna. I know you must miss him. Go see him" He smiled encouragingly and once again squeezed her arm. She sighed, hugged Harry once again, and enthusiastically skipped off into Neville's arms.

Neville lifted Luna as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. As Neville twirled around, he couldn't help but notice how Luna's white flowery romper accentuated her slender figure.

Harry felt a soft fingers lacing through his. Ginny tugged at Harry's arm so he'd join her at the table. _She's beautiful_, he thought. Suddenly, Harry remembered the scene in Ron's room. Had she forgot? Could she really be over it that quickly?

"Uhm, Ginny?" She batted her long lashes in response. "I'm sorry I didn't know your name was Ginerv-"

"Shhh!" She ripped her hands from Harry's and thrust them over his mouth. "Just because you know my name's Ginerva," she hissed the last word. "doesn't mean everyone else has to." Harry took her hands in his and removed them from his mouth. He kissed them gently before placing them in her lap.

"Boys!" beckoned an unquestionably familiar voice from with in the Burrow. "BOYS!"

"Oi! Can't Mum magic the food out here? 'S not like she's a witch or anything." Ron rolled his eyes as he, Harry, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and George filed into the Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley.

The boys carried out three large pots off beef stew, an overflowing basket of bread, several bottles of Fire Whiskey, and a few pitchers of pumpkin juice. After placing a vat of stew on the table, Harry took his seat next to Ginny once again.

A few guests such as Andromeda Tonks and Angelina who weren't accustomed to eating at the Burrow looked around awkwardly to see if there was a pre-meal prater or blessing of some sort. Ron however, knew better than to expect anything like that and was filling his bowl with soup while asking Hermione to pass the pumpkin juice through a mouth-full of bread.

"So Harry, what are your plans huh? 'Gunna come work for the Ministry? The Minister'd love to have you." Kingsley smiled from the other end of the table as his velvety voice drifted through the summer air.

"Well," Harry said after swallowing a particularly hot mouthful of stew, "I currently work at Quality Quiditch Supplies while the Ministry sorts everything out. How's that going Minister?"

"Yes, we'll be hiring new employees in all departments starting September first. Lots of things to work out you see, after such a disastrous couple of years."

"Yeah, I can imagine so. Well Minister, Ron and I've been wondering, and I'm sure you'll know, will the Auror office be hiring? Or is there no need for Aurors since the war is over?"

Ron was far too concerned in his food to notice that his name had been mentioned. Hermione however, looked up and was eager to join the conversation as she too was interested in a career with the Ministry and getting out of Flourish and Blotts. The other guests had side conversations though many were interested the career choice of the-boy-who-lived.

"First of all Harry, please, call me Kingsley. And yes of course the Auror office will reopen September first. Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean there aren't any dark wizards still around. Or that more won't come about." Kingsley nodded wearily at the thought as he drank deeply from his goblet of Fire Whiskey.

It sent a chill down Ginny's spine thinking of Harry and Ron risking their necks to defeat even more dark wizards. Hadn't they done enough of that? Couldn't they play Quiditch professionally? That's what Ginny wanted, after she worked up enough Galleons for a better broom.

Harry began thinking of the task at hand. His palms began to sweat and he hopped Ginny wouldn't reach over to hold his hands just to find them repulsive. _I have to do it soon_. He thought. He glanced at Ron who had momentarily stopped eating and caught Harry's gaze. Ron nodded as if reading Harry's mind.

After a few eventless minutes passed Harry once again looked at Ron "Do it." Ron mouthed. Harry couldn't wait any longer, he didn't want his nerves to get to him resulting in a jumble of words much like his conversation with Mr. Weasley previously that day.

Harry inhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself as he reached into his jeans pocket and felt a soft yet tattered bag. He closed his hand gently around it, aware of the living creature inside. As he extracted the bag from his pocket he turned towards Ginny. Ron saw Harry's subtle movement and tried to shush the people at the table without giving Harry away.

"I'm really glad you're home from Hogwarts Ginny." Harry said with a genuinely saccharine smile. "I've really missed you this passed year, you know that?"

"I've missed you too. Hogwarts wasn't the same without you." She blushed a little after admitting the thought she'd kept to herself for months.

"Well, I got you something. A bit of a welcome home present."

"But I didn't get you anything!"

"You didn't have to." He again smiled as he placed the ratty bag in Ginny's slender hands.

She toyed with the strings and finally managed to open the bag. She immediately saw the Pygmy Puff and shrieked with glee. "Oh Harry, thank you!" Ginny twisted to face Harry and hugged him enthusiastically.

"There's more." Harry said simply as he nodded toward the pouch. After placing the Pygmy Puff on the table, Ginny reached in the bag to feel around for the contents Harry spoke of. Her fingers caressed the smooth surface of the lily. Overwhelmed with curiosity, Ginny hurriedly pulled the necklace from the purse and examined it at once. She, like Harry and Hermione, couldn't fathom what the lily was made of. She raised the necklace to her eyes to admire the detail and allowed the cool vine of a chain to intertwine through her fingers.

Ginny turned to kiss Harry with thanks however, when she looked towards his seat, he wasn't there. She glanced down to see him kneeling on the grass. He held a velvet box open in his hands and looked at Ginny as a blind man looks when he's been cured, with eyes full of wonder, and coated with tears at the miracle before him. "Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry began and it seemed as if all of England quieted for this moment, so they could hear properly. "will you marry me?"

The unsuspecting dinner guests gaped much as Ginny did. "Harry James Potter," the tears in Ginny's eyes spilled over to stain her porcelain face. She trembled as she attempted to compose a proper response. "Bloody hell! Of course!"

With that Ginny thrust herself into her fiancé's arms. Harry lifted Ginny off the ground and kissed her passionately, somewhat aware that her parents, his future in-laws were watching.

A few magical moments later, when Ginny's head was dizzy and Harry's lips tired, he placed her on the ground and the two gazed into each other's eyes, still holding one another.

"Are you going to put it on me then?" Ginny said shakily. When Harry looked confused she held his hand that had the ring in it.

"Oh, of course." Harry blushed as he slid the engagement ring onto Ginny's finger and once again kissed his fiancé. _Fiancé_. _I'm going to marry her_. Harry thought as their lips met, he breathed the word sensually in her ear.

Harry wasn't sure whose faced flushed darker with embarrassment, Ginny's or Ron's.

**Whatcha think guys? I'll be back with more soon. Promise. Please review and if you really like the story, tell your friends to read it. Thank you! Every pair of eyes counts! 3 emobarbie701 **


	6. Chapter 6

Where and When?

_It's been a while since I've updated but please don't give up on me! I'll finish eventually._

Not a week had passed before Mrs. Weasley was pulling wedding details from Ginny's throat. What color bridesmaids' dresses? Who will be cooking? What kinds of flowers? What color napkins? Ginny always dismissed these questions as frivolous and unimportant, though every time she and Hermione could steal moments away from the rest of the Burrow's residents, they excitedly chatted about these and so many more decisions that would have to be made.

Finally, one day at dinner Molly put her foot down. "You two need to decide at least a date and location for your wedding!"

"Well the Burrow obviously." Replied Harry as he shoveled a heaping pile of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Like Bill and Fleur's, their wedding was lovely 'till the Death Eaters showed up."

"Well there are only so many people you can fit in the yard." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Plenty of room at Bill's." Harry countered while washing down the potatoes with pumpkin juice.

"Well yes, but you'll have twice as many guests, at least."

"We don't know that many people Hermione."

"Do you know how many people know _you_? You're still the boy who lived, and the chosen one. Every wizard in Europe will want to attend."

The room fell silent as Hermione's words sank in. It was true wasn't it? Everyone would want to be invited. Harry hadn't even considered the wedding when he decided to propose to Ginny. He just thought about being with her forever.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Ron broke the silent, pensive mood that had begun to fill the room. "Hogwarts. It's bloody big enough, everyone knows where it is, it'd take care of the food too."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Ginny burst into a grin. "Oh Ron! It's perfect! Oh, it'd be so lovely, Theastrels pulling carriages, the choir singing, the celling of the Great Hall starry and snow-filled. Oh it must be in the winter it would be just perfect!"

Everyone stared at Ginny, awestruck at the excitement in her smile, and the radiance in her eyes at her first admittance of interest in wedding planning. She too had been solely focused on simply marrying Harry, not the wedding itself. But now that it was to be at Hogwarts, the majesty and beauty of the school intertwined with the thought of her wedding until it was one concept. A single, beautifully detailed portrait now filled with life.

"Of course Ginny, it can be whenever you like." Arthur Weasley beamed at his only daughter. "As long as it's ok with Harry?"

Ginny looked expectantly at Harry for his approval. "Winter sounds…magical."

The cozy kitchen of the Burrow filled with laughter and easy conversation as one by one each member of the Weasley family retired to bed until only the bride and groom-to be remained.

Once the kitchen had emptied, the couple moved to the living room where they were cuddled on the couch warm summer air wafting in from the window accompanied by a symphony of crickets. Harry's arms were wrapped around Ginny, their fingers were interlaced, and Ginny nuzzled her head into Harry's chest as he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. "We're really doing it then?"

Harry had been lost in Ginny's flowery fragrance and was startled of the words that'd blossomed from nowhere. "Doing what?"

"We're really getting married, at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, that's where you want it isn't it? Would you rather have it somewhere else?"

"Oh no, Hogwarts is perfect, absolutely brilliant. I'm more surprised that we're actually going through with the wedding at all, and so soon."

"Would you rather wait? Hang on; you thought I wasn't serious when I proposed to you? Why would you think that?"

"Of course I knew you wanted to get married, I just figured when you proposed, you'd wanna wait a couple of years."

"Oh" was all Harry could manage.

"Oh not that I want to wait Harry!" Ginny craned her neck upwards as her delicate lips searched for Harry's. She kissed him soft as snow though Harry's lust was insatiable.

Harry pinned Ginny to the couch, kissing her more fiercely now as his lips migrated to her slender neck and his hand caressed her slender waist. Their lips met again and Harry pushed up Ginny's shirt revealing the smooth, pale skin of her midriff. Just as his fingertips brushed the careful curve of her breasts, the floorboards near the stairs squeaked and someone loudly cleared their throat.

Ginny snapped her head toward the sound and was completely embarrassed to see her brother standing at the foot of the stairs. Harry followed her gaze and met the livid eyes of his best friend.

_So what do you guys think so far? Please read and review 3 emobarbie701_


	7. Chapter 7

If Looks Could Kill

If looks could kill, there would've been a double murder at the burrow that night.

Ginny hurriedly pulled down her shirt, Harry fixed himself into a more respectable sitting position, and Ron just continued to stare at the pair of them. All three waited for someone else to start the conversation, for someone else to mention the hippogriff in the room.

After a few moments Ron's fuse ran short and he half shouted, half snarled, "Bloody Hell! Say something!"

"And what exactly, would like me to say?" asked Harry whose temper was rising to match Ron's.

"I don't know. Maybe apologize "

"Ron, please lower your voice, you're going to wake the whole house." Ginny said coaxingly.

"I don't give a _damn_ if I wake the house Ginny. Funny you weren't so concerned about the rest of the house a few moments ago."

"Hey! Leave her out of this Ron, it was my fault ok And what the hell am I apologizing for " Harry left the couch and advance towards Ron. He had nothing to apologize for. He'd caught Ron and Hermione snogging loads of times, and he'd never said a thing.

Ron clenched his fists as he took the final step off the staircase, and closed the distance between himself and Harry. Ron had tightened his hands into fists, and his face flushed to match his hair. Harry glared up at his best friend, teeth clenched.

Ginny ran toward them to assure their stare down didn't escalate. "Please stop" she said, placing her hand gingerly on Ron's shoulder.

Ron brushed it off and growled, "Leave out of this Ginny."

"Don't talk to her like that." Harry snapped back.

"She's my sister!"

"She's my fiancée! We were doing _nothing_ wrong!"

"In my house, with my mother here! That's wrong. If you had a mother you'd understand."

That was it, Ron had crossed the line.

Their wands were out and aimed at each other's throats before Ginny could even register what was happening. "No." she whispered, almost to herself. "No! Stop it! Please stop it!" she shrieked as she began to sob. "Please, just stop, please!"

George was the first to the scene, he apparated in and stood as still as if he'd been petrified. He had no idea what was going on or how to stop it. Hermione arrived next as she raced down the stairs. She gawked at the scene. What had driven her best friend and her boyfriend to this? She and George locked eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

Simultaneously, Hermione grabbed Ron's arms behind his back, as George did the same to Harry. Though Ron resisted, she apparated out before there was a brawl in the Burrow living room.

"George, let me go." Harry snarled through his teeth.

"Ginny, why don't you go for a walk to calm down, hm?" George hated to see his little sister cry and though he loved teasing her, he'd been more delicate since Fred died. "Go on, go out in the garden Ginny, I'll be there in just a minute."

She begrudgingly sulked her way across the living room and through the kitchen until she disappeared through the back door. 

George released Harry's arms and spun him around so they were face to face. "Care to explain?"

"Not particularly."

"Figured as much. Well, I'm going to go see that Ginny's calmed down alright?"

"Mmhm."

George strode across the thread-bare carpet in his blue and white striped pajamas but stopped right before he entered the cramped kitchen, "Don't let this linger too long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last time you and Ron had a row it lasted a while and festered, just solve it before it gets too bad mate."

"Yeah, sure." Harry thought it was George's way of suggesting he apologize to Ron, though Harry had no such plans. Harry's plans also didn't include sulking around the burrow all night, and he didn't think he could face any of the Weasleys or Hermione tonight and so he apparated.


	8. Chapter 8

An Unexpected Visitor

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Oh, I think Daddy likes you rather a lot." She said with a confident smile which caused her porcelain skin to radiate a warm, pink glow.

"That's why he's upstairs in his study right? Because he likes me so much?"

"I guarantee he approves of you," The charmingly abstract girl gingerly stroked her lover's hand before continuing "and I'd bet you anything he'd like you even more if you left at a decent hour."

"Oh, well I suppose you're right. Goodnight." He placed a kiss, soft as snow, on her delicate lips before standing and moving towards the door. The girl followed him, they embraced, and just as the petite beauty stretched onto her toes to bid her boyfriend goodbye, there was an unexpected knock on the door.

The girl opened it to find one of her closest friends though she thought he looked rather peculiar in jeans, a burgundy tee-shirt, and no shoes. The shock spread across the faces of all three of the friends.

The usually awkward girl broke the awkward silence, "Oh Harry!" She practically shrieked before diving into his arms.

"It's great to see you too Luna." He said with a forced chuckle though he returned the friendly embrace. "Oh uhh sorry Nevile, I didn't expect to see you here." He awkwardly smiled Nevile knowing that since he was dating Luna, it must seem odd Harry was showing up at her house at nearly 10 o'clock.

"I was uh, just leaving, nice seeing you Harry." Nevile proceeded to leave Luna's house and he reluctantly looked back as Harry stepped into the Lovegood house.

"Don't worry Nevile, Harry's just here to talk, though I can see he doesn't want to just now." She smiled reassuringly before Nevile apparated.

"I'm going upstairs to tell Daddy you're here and put on the tea pot, would you care for some?"

"Uh sure. Thanks Luna."

Harry made himself comfortable on the squishy eggplant colored sofa and allowed himself to doze into a light, peaceful sleep. He hadn't sunk into a deep enough abyss of sleep to dream before Luna returned.

"Harry, Harry the tea's ready unless you'd rather sleep of course." She smiled hopefully as she offered Harry a patterned mug with a chip in the rim. He accepted it and wrapped his hands around the mug, stroking the chip with his thumb.

He contemplated how to begin, "Uh Luna, do you think it would be alright if I uh spent the night here?"

"Oh of course not Harry! But haven't you been staying at the Burrow?"

"Yes well, you see Ron and I got into a row earlier an er-"

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to explain." Luna smiled warmly as she sipped her tea, reminding Harry of his. He sipped a bit of tea and had to use all his will power not to spit it out. It tasted disgusting and it must've shown on his face. "Oh, do you like the tea Harry?"

"Uhm, it's definitely different. What kind of tea is it Luna?"

"Oh, Gurdyroot of course!" she said matter-of–factly "Daddy's secret recipe."

"Mmmm. Yes well, it is quiet uh, quite delicious." He swallowed down his lie with more tea.

"Oh Daddy will so Happy to hear that!" After a few minutes of quiet sipping and many forced smiles on Harry's part Luna interjected, "Would you like to borrow a pair of Daddy's pajama? He would hardly mind."

"Oh um, sure, if it's not too much trouble. I know you weren't expecting me."

"Don't be silly Harry, you're always welcome here." She gave him a gentle hug before trotting up the stairs.

Once again Harry drifted towards unconsciousness as soon as Luna left the room. However, she didn't wake him again but simply covered him in a blanket and let him rest, not wanting to disturb his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find himself tucked under a lumpy quilt made of blue, silver, maroon, and gold patches. He blindly searched for his glasses and almost knocked over a lamp in the process. Once he could see, he ventured to the kitchen, following a peculiar smell that somewhat resembled bacon.

"Hi Luna."

"Oh hi Harry, care for some Dragon steak? My mum's secret recipe, it tastes like bacon and jam." She lifted the frying pan that she was currently busy with to reveal an almost purple slab of meat that appeared to be uncooked.

"Oh er, I was actually going to take Ginny out for brunch but thanks Luna. Thanks for letting me stay over and everything."

"Oh you're welcome Harry. That's what friends are for right?" She smiled warmly though it didn't quite make her eyes sparkle.

"Are… are you okay Luna?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm quite alright just um, a bit absentminded I suppose." She smiled reassuringly. It was convincing enough for Harry to put the thought on the back burner, but it wasn't Luna's usual smile. It didn't outshine the moon, and so he'd remember to think about it more latter. "Well, you'll be going then?"

"Oh, uh yes. Thanks again Luna." Harry hugged her good bye though his hand lingered on her arm. "Are you sure-"

"I'm fine Harry. Good luck with Ron." She smiled again as Harry apparated.

He arrived at the Burrow, in Ginny's room of all places. Goes to show what his subconscious was thinking of. She was still asleep in an oversized Holly Head Harpies tee-shirt that barely covered her thigh. Harry's eye studied her sleeping figure; the way her legs were tangled in the sheets, the exposed skin of her upper thigh, the way her hands clenched her covers, the tangled mess of fire that covered her porcelain face, and finally, his eyes settled on her tearstained pillow.

It pained Harry to see the obvious evidence of Ginny's poor night sleep. He couldn't resist. The next thing he knew he was gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes shot open faster than a Firebolt revealing brown eyes that were ablaze with fear and shock. His seeker reflexes, though rusty, kicked in just in time to cover her mouth to silence a scream.

"Shhh. Ginny shh. It's just me. It's just me, Harry." His emerald eyes pleaded for her to be quiet, to not be scared, to just be happy.

Her eyes remained wide and continue to smolder so Harry kept his hand over her lips. "I'm going to take my hand off now, okay?" However, it wasn't her gentle nod that made Harry remove his hand, but the sudden wet drops on his hand.

Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed and gently brushed the tears off her freckled cheeks. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I hate to see you and Ron fighting, fighting because of me, because of us." Another trail of tears cascaded down her face, each drop breaking Harry's heart.

"Ginny, you know we get into rows all the time. And we always come to terms eventually."

"But it's never this bad. It's all my fault!" She sat up and pulled her lavender sheet to cover her legs and lowered her head.

"Ginny…" he said as he gently raised her chin.

"I think we should call-off the wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

Boundaries

"What! Ginny why!" Harry couldn't contain himself; he stood and stared down at the love of his life in shock.

"I think, we should call off the wedding." She repeated with a shaky voice and tear-filled eyes.

"Are you bloody kidding me!"

"Shh Harry. Please be quiet." She said between sobs.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, sitting down again. "can you at least tell me _why_?" He reached to take her hands but she hurriedly began combing her fingers through her hair. "Is it because of last night? Because me and Ron had a row?"

She nodded with a sniffle. "I'll move out. If that will make you happy." He got up and headed towards the door. Just as his hand grasped the door knob he heard a combination of muffled screams and sobs. He tuned to see Ginny crying into her pillow.

She didn't hear him retreating back towards her bed and was surprised when she felt him sit down. Harry gently rubbed her back for several minutes before Ginny gave in. She sat up and crawled into Harry's lap. "Shhhhh" Harry continued to stroke her back and he began rocking her. Like most men, he didn't know what to do when girls cried, let alone sobbed and sought comfort in him.

"I- I can't do it any more Harry! I can't choose between you and Ron anymore! Of course I love you, but he's your best friend and my brother! I want to song you when I want and where I want but I can't because of Ron. But then again, why should I respect his wishes and not give in to you? We are to be married after all…" she trailed off, needing a breath after her exasperated confession.

Harry latched onto her last sentence, they were to be married. She didn't really want it called off. The only other things he really grasped from her rant were 'Of course I love you…' and '…I want to snog you…' Not knowing what else to do to comfort her, and being completely overjoyed, he did what he'd been wanting to do since seeing Ginny in nothing more than a t-shirt.

He let her down gently onto the bed and kneeled over her, straddling her waist. Unable to control his teenage mind any longer, he eagerly pressed his lips to hers and laced his fingers through her mane. Ginny was shocked at first, but quickly caught on running her fingers through Harry's messy locks.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, removing his lips from hers for only a moment, "this is exactly what caused this whole thing."

"Shut up."

Ginny pulled Harry's lips back to hers and kissed him fiercely. Harry untangled his fingers and allowed his hands to find Ginny's slender figure which was hidden under her over-sized shirt. They reached the hem of the tee and began to push it upwards, revealing more and more of Ginny's thighs until his inexperienced fingers felt what he thought was lace.

At that moment Ginny rolled over and forced Harry onto the bed. Accidently, and oh so conveniently, his hands wound up on her arse. Her bare arse. Again, he forced his lips away from hers, "Ginny, you wear… _thongs_?"

"Yeah," she said sitting back onto her heals so she could gauge Harry's facial reaction. "is that okay?" A smile quickly spread across her face as she studied Harry's face. His eyes searched her face as if he wasn't wearing glasses, the girl he'd thought he'd known, somehow looked differently now. "Is that okay?" she repeated, hoping to get a verbal response.

She never did.

Harry pulled Ginny back onto his chest and flipped her back onto the mattress in one swift motion. He replaced his lips upon hers and hooked his thumbs in the delicate lace that rested just under her hip bones. He rubbed the intricate pattern, realizing how much lace tuned him on. He tugged on the dainty panties, exploring their boundaries when suddenly, there was a quick knock on Ginny's door.

**I know I haven't updated in forever but please don't lose faith in me! Pretty please keep reading and reviewing! Thaks guys it means sooo much 3**


End file.
